


Being & Nothingness

by Lady_Harken



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even beings of collective unconsciousness shouldn’t get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being & Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



Something captured him from behind all of a sudden, which caught Philemon by surprise. It snaked around his waist and pulled his arms behind him to hold him still. Philemon calmly noted these facts to himself, but he allowed it to happen and didn't attempt putting up any resistance. Considering where he existed, it was rather unexpected that anything could manage to creep up on him, but nonetheless, he didn't act on it in any way.

Perhaps this all happened because he had closed his eyes for a few seconds, deep in thought, and that had given his assailant the opportunity. The thing that had caught him lifted him up and pulled him against itself without much effort, and all things considered, it wouldn't have required much effort from Philemon to fight back, but he remained passive. Perhaps he was curious to see what the thing was doing?

It wasn't like he had to give much thought to recognize what it was that had attacked him in the first place, since he knew quite well what this was - another one of Nyarlathotep's stupid ideas, that's what. If that was so, there was no need to fight it. What was to happen would happen. Maybe the darker feelings of the collective unconsciousness wanted it?

A fleeting moment later, when the tentacles started advancing under his clothes, Philemon decided he might have to reconsider his position. It wasn't that he disapproved it, and the touch of the tentacles wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary, it felt rather nice, but he knew how his counterpart's mind worked and knew quite well where this was going.

Since he knew what was going on, keeping up the indifferent act or pretending to be passive wasn't going to cut it, anyway, and he opened his mouth to voice his protest. "Nyar-" was the only thing he managed to say, though, before another tentacle appeared and pressed over his mouth, stopping him from speaking aloud. Philemon frowned but gave up on his protest for now, well aware of how things would turn out if he did protest, and it was easier just to not start an argument.

It wasn't that he couldn't have talked because of the tentacle pressed over his lips; he could've just gotten right inside the mind of the easily-amused bastard to tell him off, but at this point he really couldn't be bothered. Besides, he decided, if he didn't put up a struggle, his assailant wasn't going to get the satisfaction of watching him resist.

The tentacles around his body tightened for a moment, to the point that it almost hurt, as if to test Philemon's resolve. The hold then loosened again, and he could sense a slight feeling of disappointment. A small victory, though the feeling passed quickly. The tentacles went back to their original work, which was to caress every part of Philemon's body, and, it turned out, attempting to strip him while at it. The clothes he wore were discarded after a moment, and he idly thought that maybe he should consider wearing a more difficult outfit, just to see if it would slow down a certain tentacle-happy being even for a bit. Then again, he rationalized, that would've probably just amused Nyarlathotep even more.

A couple of tentacles withdrew, and Philemon found himself being held up by his arms and legs by pairs of stronger tentacles - although by now, there wasn't enough strength applied to them to actually hurt him or restrain him all that much, as the source of the tentacles had obviously come to the conclusion that forceful restraint wasn't necessary. Some smaller ones were happily stroking Philemon's skin all over his body, though, and the tentacle covering his lips forced its way into his mouth and gently explored a little, as if to tease him.

It got quite difficult to keep up a completely indifferent attitude when one of the tentacles snaked down to his crotch and rubbed against his private parts. This was of course just more of Nyarlathotep's usual ideas of fun, Philemon thought. He let the tentacles do as they pleased, either way, not bothering attempting to free himself even with his body reacting to the pleasant caresses like a human's body usually would. The tentacle stroking him wrapped around his erection and fondled him cautiously, and a heated feeling spread through his body.

Philemon turned his head a little to see where his assailant was, and he frowned as he found that he couldn't see a thing. It was suddenly dark around him, and while he could tell there was someone close to him, close enough to see, a tentacle slipped up his face and covered his eyes. With another sense gone, he settled to trying to hear what was happening around him. Concentrating on anything was becoming difficult, though; the tentacle in his mouth prodded him slightly, inviting him to suck it or else it would gag him. He complied, not in the mood to try seeing what would happen if he didn't.

There were the smaller tentacles caressing him still at it, and the one fondling his crotch was joined by another that advanced lower between his legs, poking around a little. It felt somewhat slippery, Philemon realized, just before it squirmed its way between his buttocks, and the tip of the tentacle poked him a bit more before it pressed into him. His body tensed up as it hurt a little, but the tentacle stopped then and waited for him to relax again before it advanced deeper, not forcefully, but not exactly gently either.

"...Mmgh!" Philemon muttered, the tentacle in his mouth silencing him effectively enough. He tried to squirm away from the pressure then gave up and let the thing press deeper into him. There was no point in struggling, and his initial reaction had probably given certain devil more amusement than he cared to allow him. The pain passed and the tentacle pressing into him started to feel good, and Philemon decided to give up. In the end, it wasn't like Nyarlathotep didn't already know that he liked it.

The touches everywhere on his body continued as the tentacles moved back and forth, stroking and caressing his skin. He couldn't move much, but he didn't really need to move. What was needed was to give in and let Nyarlathotep have his fun since it was the only option anyway. Considering anything that happened now would amuse his counterpart either way, it didn't matter what he did.

There was also the matter of his body being very much like that of a human's when it came to this, and wasn't the correct reaction for a human to enjoy it? Philemon didn't get much chance to think about it too deeply, because the tentacle that was pressed into him moved a little, pressing in just the right way to get him to tremble from the pleasure.

For a fleeting moment Philemon could sense how pleased his assailant was with the outcome, then he plain stopped trying to analyze anything. As usual, Nyarlathotep won when it came to things like this. The tentacles caressed him more, and the one wrapped around his erection started stroking him with determination to get him to enjoy it. The tentacle in his mouth wasn't forceful anymore, and it pressing in more carefully now, allowing him to suck on his leisure.

All the caresses were quite well calculated; the moment it seemed it would've been too much and Philemon was just about finished, the touches paused just a little, leaving him needing more. The tentacle pressing into him had found a good steady rhythm and was moving deeper in then pulling almost out again, making him mentally curse his damned counterpart to get done with it already. It was frustrating to no end, although Philemon was not about to ask for anything. Then again, he idly thought, thanks to the tentacle in his mouth, it wasn't like he could've actually voiced any requests, anyway - and on the plus side, the damn thing also kept him from moaning.

As if a response to the last thought, the tentacle in his mouth paused for a moment as if to consider, and Philemon, even in his dazed state, wanted to laugh. He wasn't given the chance, though, and the tentacles around him tightened, brushing against his burning skin and along his body, fondling him everywhere. With so many different touches, some amazingly pleasant some tormenting, a perfect mixture of pleasure and discomfort.

In the middle of all of this, Philemon felt someone move closer to him. There was a touch of someone's hands on his body, caressing his chest while moving upwards, the touch of those fingers more human and different from the tentacles still moving on his skin. A hand caught him by the jaw, and the tentacle withdrew from his mouth as the person moved closer, and Philemon felt this someone's face in front of his own. Nyarlathotep, of course, choosing to take partially a human form, just to mock him, and he reached out and took a hold of Philemon's face, almost gently, then kissed him.

The kiss was passionate, and Philemon could not help how his body reacted to it. He allowed it, not even caring about the fact that as they parted a moment later, his counterpart touched his face softly then pulled the mask Philemon wore away. It didn't matter either way; why would it matter when Nyarlathotep knew what he looked like anyway. In the end, the appearances they chose didn't matter; they were the same, and at the same time, they were everyone and anyone.

One hand moved down his chest again and replaced the tentacle that had been caressing his erection, and while the thing had felt quite nice, it was suddenly quite comfortable to find someone resembling a human touching him. Philemon found himself gasping and attempting to press against the touch; he mentally scolded himself for letting Nyarlathotep have the pleasure of his reaction, but this had lasted long enough and he needed it to end.

Thankfully, he didn't have to take more. Like a human's, his body reached its limit at that point, and the orgasm was so strong that it blanked out his mind for a moment. At least he didn't call that bastard's name, which was something to be thankful about, though Philemon felt himself too exhausted to actually celebrate that minor fact in any way.

His partner withdrew a moment later, that warm human-like touch leaving his body, then the tentacles, one by one, with the few that had been supporting his body lowering him down carefully, and Philemon took a deep breath, slowly composing himself.

It didn't really take more than a thought to find himself where he had been standing originally, fully clothed again. He opened his eyes and looked around the gazebo, finding his companion standing on the other side, and Philemon took the opportunity to voice his concern on the events. "Why this, again? Nyarlathotep?" He wondered.

"You seemed bored," came the reply, accompanied by soft laughter. Philemon considered questioning the matter, because considering what he was, 'boredom' wasn't exactly a state to mind he experienced. "And," Nyarlathotep continued before he managed to say anything. "Because you like it when I do this."

Truth or not, Philemon gave him a look, then rolled his eyes and settled to leaning against a pillar of the gazebo. There were actually several things Philemon could've replied to that; agreement or disagreement, it didn't really matter when the bastard was right, on certain unfortunate levels.

Considering what Philemon represented, of course he liked it.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started to write years ago and finally finished, because Marsdragon‘s birthday (which was on the 21st) was quite a fine excuse to finish it!
> 
> HERE MARS ENJOY YOUR TENTACLES. Plot what’s that.
> 
> Extra thanks to [Kasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa) for beta reading!


End file.
